


thINKtober 2018 League Of Legends RPF Edition

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: #thINKtober2018, League Of Legends Worlds 2018, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: 1) Controllo (Cloud9 vs Detonation)2) Ciclo (G2 vs Supermassive) - implied Jankos/Freeze3) Parallelo (Mithy/Zven, YellOwStaR/Rekkles, Jankos/Freeze during DFM-KBM tie-breaker)4) Relazione a distanza (YoungBuck/PR0LLY)5) Castelli nel Cielo (Gamit Gaming vs Cloud9) - Diamondprox pov6) Tempo (Between the Worlds)7) Labirinto (PowerOfEvil pov)8) Meditazione (pre G2 vs AF) - with Vitality9) Doppelganger (Introspective)10) Vuoto (Vitality drop out)11) Telepatia (Zven/Mithy)12) Perfezione (G2 pov)13) Illusione (100 Thieves drop out)14) Tutto (Fnatic first seed)15) Studio (G2, C9, FNC)





	1. Controllo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [thINKtober 2018 LOL RPF English Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255727) by [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La partita tra i DetonatioN FocusMe e i Cloud9 il 1 ottobre 2018.

 

Il primo ottobre è per tutti l'arrivo dell'autunno. Il primo ottobre, per centinaia di pro player, è l'inizio dei mondiali.  
Dopo l'introduzione di Caster Jun, i Cloud9 vengono scaraventati contro i team Wild Cards. I KaBuM! non hanno speranze contro di loro, e finiscono il game con la sensazione di un ottimo inizio. Tre partite dopo tocca nuovamente a loro, contro i DetonatioN FocusMe.  
La squadra è giapponese, con due importi coreani in Support e Jungla. Nomi che non sono mai arrivati in Occidente, e che a prima vista non destano preoccupazione. Ma sono i mondiali, e per quanto i Wild Cards - a parte i Flash Wolves, loro sì che fanno paura - siano quasi sempre stati deboli, un buon team non sottovaluta mai l'avversario.  
Ma nessuno, nessuno dei Cloud9 si sarebbe aspettato quello. Un massacro totale, un game completamente comandato dall'altro team.  
Tutti tentavano di recuperare, ogni minion, ogni minimo vantaggio era necessario, perché dovevano riprendere il controllo della mappa.  
Controllo.  
Dovevano ristabilire il giusto assetto mentale. Dovevano trovare i punti deboli dei giapponesi, capitalizzare sui loro sbagli. Se i DetonatioN avevano giocato bene, i C9 ora dovevano giocare meglio.  
Dovevano solo riprendere il controllo.  
  
Quando si alzarono per andare a salutare il pubblico, vincitori, non ci credevano nemmeno loro. Avevano davvero ribaltato le sorti della partita? Avevano davvero vinto contro il team giapponese? La giornata era terminata con 2-0, ed era solo il primo giorno di mondiali.  
Ne avevano ancora di strada davanti, ma avrebbero sempre mantenuto il controllo.


	2. Ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I G2 rischiano di ricadere nella stessa maledizione.

 

Tutti avevano paura di quella partita. La prima dei G2 ai mondiali, per quanto contro un team Wild Cards.  
Certo, i Supermassive non erano proprio una passeggiata. Il team turco aveva già dato filo da torcere in passato, e avere GBM (mitico coreano) e SnowFlower (altro mitico coreano) contro era un altro problema da aggiungere alla lista.  
Perché da anni pendeva su di loro un anatema. Quella che i caster italiani avevano, in tempo di pick & ban, chiamato "la maledizione dei G2 ai mondiali".  
Per quanto la squadra fosse una delle migliori in Europa, non appena mettevano piede sul palcoscenico agli Worlds crollavano. Forse era l'ansia da prestazione, forse qualcosa d'altro. Ma ciclicamente, ai mondiali, i G2 venivano distrutti. Cambiavano i giocatori, i coach, ma la disperazione e la lotta era la stessa. Era un ciclo che sembrava senza fine.  
Il nervosismo dei giocatori era alle stelle. Jankos, in preda all'agitazione, aveva cercato di bere la sua acqua con la fronte. Avevano dovuto mettere il gioco in pausa mentre il jungler si asciugava gli occhi. La parola "cretino" era riecheggiata nelle cuffie del team quattro volte, più un ululato dagli spalti che sicuramente era di Aleš, il suo vecchio adc che lo guardava dagli spalti.  
Ma in fin dei conti tutti sapevano che Aleš era cretinosessuale, e quella cosa non poteva essere troppo negativa per lui.  
Finalmente la partita era iniziata. Il nervosismo di Jankos si mostrò palese nel modo di gankare, di posizionarsi e nelle azioni. Perkz non riuscì a capitalizzare sulla sua Akali e le cose andarono sempre peggio.  
Sconfitti ancora una volta, la squadra si ritirò dietro le quinte, sospirando e massaggiandosi gli occhi. La maledizione era tornata ancora una volta.


	3. Parallelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin e Bora, Aleš e Marcin, Jesper e Alfonso durante il tie breaker del terzo giorno dei mondiali.

Il terzo giorno dei mondiali era placido. I Cloud9 avevano performato ottimamente, così come i G-Rex. I Gambit - il cuore di Diamondprox ringrazia - erano riusciti ad affermarsi al secondo posto. Rimanevano i KaBuM! e i Detonation FocusMe in campo, in un tie-breaker che deciderà quale team Wild Cards possa avanzare ed affrontare le squadre delle regioni maggiori.  
Parallelamente all'ultimo scontro, Jankos si era appartato con Freeze che ancora gli dava dell'idiota per il giorno prima. Ma quella cosa lo faceva ridere, e provare un affetto profondo per il jungler dei G2. Erano ancora in pericolo, con i Supermassive così possenti da averli battuti il giorno precedente, ma Aleš era convinto che sarebbero riusciti a passare, anche se in un possibile secondo posto. Doveva solo aiutare il suo compagno a rilassarsi abbastanza da non rovesciarsi bibite energetiche addosso durante la partita.  
Parallelamente ai due ragazzi dell'Est Europa, YellOwStaR abbracciava il suo partner storico, Rekkles, nella loro stanza d'albergo. Gli Fnatic erano al sicuro e non avevano ancora messo piede sul palco, ma presto sarebbe toccato a loro. E Bora sapeva quanto fosse importante, per entrambi, per la sua vecchia squadra, tornare agli sfarzi del primo mondiale. Nessuno dei due era parte di quel team d'oro, ma avevano accettato con orgoglio la bandiera che Peke e Cya avevano donato loro.  
Parallelamente ai piccioncini per metà qualificati, osservavano i mondiali due piccioncini che erano stati lasciati a casa dai Cloud9. Zven e Mithy, la bot lane dei TSM (ancora per molto? Nessuno sapeva.) masticavano uno più rabbiosamente e l'altro meno dei popcorn. Si erano rintanati in casa di Alfonso, sotto una coperta, a guardare le partite in televisione. Jesper era ancora nervoso per quella partita che li aveva condannati, e ogni giorno gli veniva ricordato che poteva essere lì, ma non lo era. Toccava a Mithy gestire il suo umore, coccolarlo e fargli vedere i lati positivi. Come poter scopare ad ogni ora senza preoccuparsi di compagni, orari e stress da palcoscenico.


	4. Legame a Distanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel e Neil stanno assieme, ma pr0lly decide di tornare in America. Durante gli Worlds si rincontrano.

 

Neil e Joel erano amanti da parecchio tempo, ancora quando il primo lavorava negli H2K e l'altro nei G2.  
Avevano iniziato la loro relazione dopo i continui approcci un po' troppo sopra le righe di Neil, dai i continui messaggini alle mani sul pacco. Parecchi avevano avvisato pr0lly che le sue attenzioni erano esagerate, che YoungBuck l'avrebbe allontanato, con un ordine restrittivo.  
E invece, contro tutte le aspettative, Joel apprezzava Neil, sinceramente. Gli piaceva il suo... romanticismo. Qualcosa di inconcepibile per parecchie altre persone. Pr0lly gli era saltato addosso quando YoungBuck si era dichiarato, aggrappandosi completamente con le gambe al suo corpo tozzo.  
Finché erano entrambi in Europa si vedevano abbastanza spesso. Andavano a copulare durante le partite, si baciavano nei bagni, sfruttavano ogni momento - anche quelli sbagliati - per stare insieme. Nei feriali uscivano spesso assieme, ma non potevano mai dormire l'uno dall'altro.  
Quando Neil decise di andare in America, tuttavia, le cose erano cambiate. Dovevano cambiare. Joel era rimasto ancora una stagione coi G2, ma senza più vederlo dall'altra parte della stanza, della mano che scuoteva prima di lasciar giocare i ragazzi.  
Era diventata una relazione a distanza.  
Pr0lly era felice. Era tornato nella sua culla, nei suoi USA. Ma l'uomo che amava era lontano. Quando gli Fnatic e i 100 Thieves si qualificarono per gli Worlds, tuttavia, una scintilla di entusiasmo aveva riacceso il suo cuore.  
Non solo avrebbe rivisto il suo amato, ma erano finiti, insieme agli Invictus Gaming, nello stesso gruppo.  
E ora dovevano solo aspettare che i Plays-In finissero, e si sarebbero stretti nuovamente le mani, per combattere per la vittoria più importante.


	5. Castelli in Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamondprox riflette prima di andare alla quinta partita contro i Cloud9 durante i knockouts.

Diamondprox ci aveva sperato. Coi Gambit, la sua famiglia da due anni - anche prima, ma si erano trovati, poi lasciati, e solo nel 2016 era tornato con loro -, era arrivato più lontano di quello che avrebbe potuto solo immaginare.  
Era arrivato ai mondiali, era arrivato al secondo posto dei Group Stage e ora doveva solo affrontare un team che era stato più bravo di loro. Qualcuno che era primo, e che avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per entrare nel vivo della competizione.  
Danil non si era agitato troppo nel vedere il nome dei Cloud9 venire scelto per loro. Poteva andare molto peggio, e aveva fiducia nelle loro capacità, anche se non avevano sempre brillato in quella settimana. Ma era sicuro che avrebbero potuto dare battaglia dignitosamente.  
Ma vincere? Arrivare a Silver Scrapes? Danil non se l'aspettava. Avevano giocato il giusto, avevano giocato bene, erano rimasti concentrati e ora si trovavano ad un due pari faticosissimo. Non potevano abbassare la guardia, e lui era più che cosciente della pericolosità del gioire troppo presto. Qualche suo compagno si vedeva già a combattere contro gli Fnatic, contro gli Invictus. Ma lui sapeva.  
Sapeva che finché non avrebbero lasciato il mouse, la vittoria tra le mani, erano tutti castelli in aria.


	6. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tempo passa, e un anno dopo l'altro i giocatori affrontano i mondiali.

Era passato molto tempo.  
La neve era arrivata, la stagione finita aveva riportato tutti a casa. I ragazzi avevano passato il capodanno in famiglia, per essere pronti e carichi in vista dell'anno nuovo. Una nuova stagione sarebbe iniziata presto, e con essa nuovi o vecchi compagni, gioie e dolori. E tanti, tanti sacrifici.  
Tattiche, strategie nuove, pick da provare e scrim da analizzare. E così era passata la primavera, nel bene e nel male.  
C'erano i Mid Seasonal Invitational e la pausa, magari un periodo per riflettere e decidere se cambiare squadra, o fare una pausa.  
Chi era convinto, chi aveva voglia di continuare quel lavoro così pieno di sacrifici, entrava nella seconda parte della stagione. Si passava l'estate a sudare e combattere, a sperare, con un unico grande obiettivo.  
Arrivare ancora, o per la prima volta, ai moniali.  
  
Il calore se n'era andato, lasciando spazio alle foglie rosse e allafrenesia pre-Halloween. E, con i primi soffi di vento, i mondiali arrivavano.  
Un anno più saggi, un anno più esperti, i giocatori di tutto il mondo erano arrivati nuovamente alle porte dei Playoff. E tutti avevano alzato la testa, e teso la mano verso quella brillantissima coppa che li avrebbe incoronati più che re. Dei.


	7. Labirinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PowerOfEvil non ama i labirinti.

Certe volte, a Tristan i giochi sembravano un labirinto. Suo fratello amava gli sparatutto vecchia scuola, Doom claustrofobici, o Resident Evil con case particolarmente complesse da attraversare. Al primo approccio si sentiva disiorentato, si guardava intorno e cercava di ricordare la via da cui era arrivato, o la porta che aveva aperto per ultima. Certe volte ci riusciva, altre girava in tondo per mezz'ora, senza trovare quella maledetta chiave.  
Per fortuna suo fratello accorreva in suo aiuto, non prima di averlo preso in giro per un po'. Un giorno Gunnar gli aveva mostrato League Of Legends, e Tristan se ne innamorò subito. Non aveva angoli, labirinti, ma solo cespugli e zone da illuminare.  
La mappa era quella, e una volta imparata alla perfezione non avrebbe più sbagliato.  
Per Tristan, quello era il suo gioco.


	8. Meditazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Vitality e i G2 meditano prima delle loro battaglie.

Meditazione. Carlos aveva tanto insistito che la squadra iniziasse a fare corsi di yoga, che imparasse a rilassare la mente, a meditare.  
Diceva che avrebbe aiutato sia loro che il livello di concentrazione durante le partite. Perché riuscire a rimanere concentrati era importantissimo, in momenti di crisi. E Luka sapeva benissimo quanto fosse importante. Jankos, su quel palco, era sempre lì lì per esplodere, da anni. Non riusciva a mantenere il sangue freddo, sapendo di essere davanti agli occhi del mondo.  
Quindi, quella mattina, si era seduto nella stanza della squadra e aveva chiuso gli occhi, insieme a tutti i suoi compagni. Dovevano prendere un profondo respiro, e cercare di lasciar andare tutto. Avevano appena iniziato quando sentì la porta aprirsi ed un live brusio seguire.  
Quando sollevò le palpebre, pronto a sgridare chi stava deconcentrando la sua squadra, si trovò il tozzo midlaner dei Vitality. Jizuke gli fece un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, e col suo pesante accento italiano indicò i suoi compagni alle proprie spalle.  
"Possiamo unirci? Yamato ha detto che stavate per meditare."  
Luka irrigidì appena le spalle. Marcin borbottò qualcosa di positivo, sempre pronto a chiaccherare con la squadra francese. Hjarnan annuì, senza aprire gli occhi. Erano tutti d'accordo. Perkz fece un cenno più gentile all'altra squadra, permettendo loro di venire a sedersi con loro. Tutti quanti, silenziosi, si misero a meditare. Quando la voce del caster li raggiunse dalla lontananza del palco, Jizuke prese un respiro tra i denti.  
"Oggi siamo contro due squadre grosse. Grosse grosse. Ma se manteniamo la concentrazione, ce la faremo tutti."  
All'ultimo urlo del caster, Luka aprì gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo incoraggiante dell'altro midlaner.  
"Ce la farete."  
  
Quando i G2 si prepararono ad uscire sullo stage, i Vitality li salutarono allegri. Erano una bella squadra, in fin dei conti, e Luka si scoprì felice di essere arrivato fin lì con loro. Ora dovevano concentrarsi, per incontrare quei giganti degli Afreeca Freecs.


	9. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giocatori e personaggi, dove finisce lui e dove inizio io?

C'erano momenti in cui i giocatori si sentivano sdoppiati. Erano due figure non necessariamente uguali ma unite nella skill, nella volontà e nel desiderio. Nel momento in cui entravano nella Landa degli Evocatori i loro occhi diventavano quattro. Le loro mani guidavano i loro spiriti in quell'arena magica.  
Si scrutavano per un momento, e improvvisamente erano uno sopra l'altro, a fluttuare in un cielo digitale mentre il loro altro correva guidato da silenziose indicazioni, che fluivano direttamente dalla volontà del ragazzo alle azioni dell'altro.  
Nel momento della battaglia, rimanevano solo loro e il loro doppelganger.  
  
Non erano soli, in quel mondo. Era qualcosa che tutti coloro che giocavano ai videogiochi abbastanza a lungo imparavano a conoscere.  
A vedere attraverso un'altra iride, a ragionare con diverse capacità. Non erano mai soli, e al tempo stesso non erano qualcun altro.  
Solo il giocatore, e la sua altra identità. Con voleri diversi, con speranze diverse. Ma uniti in un modo così sottile da potersi quasi definire la stessa cosa. Dove finisce lui? Dove inizio io?  
Era qualcosa a cui nessuno poteva dare una risposta.


	10. Vuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Vitality perdono contro i Cloud9 ed escono dai mondiali.

Daniele ci aveva provato con tutte le sue forze. Lui e i Vitality erano riusciti a superare ogni ostacolo, a partire con una splendida serata. Su tre partite, avevano vinto le prime due. Ora rimaneva, in teoria, l'avversario meno temibile. La squadra americana del loro girone, i Cloud9.  
Avevano già perso contro di loro una volta, e Jiizuké avrebbe dato il tutto per tutto per quella vittoria. Per essere qualificati ai quarti di finale del suo primo mondiale.  
Aveva giocato con il cuore in mano. Aveva fatto di tutto, ogni cosa, pur di riuscire ad arrivare lì, insieme ai grandi nomi, uscire da quel girone infernale nel quale erano finiti. Avevano buttato fuori i Gen.G. Avevano battuto gli ex campioni del mondo, ed erano passati oltre.  
Ma i Cloud9 sembravano invalicabili. E mentre perdevano, mentre la schermata diventava rossa, Daniele non sentiva più disperazione, tristezza, rabbia. Quelle sarebbero venute dopo, pochi secondi dopo. In quel momento, c'era solo il gelo.  
C'era solo il vuoto.


	11. Telepatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra i giocatori, alcuni hanno una grande sintonia. Come Zven e Mithy.

Tra alcuni compagni di squadra sembrava ci fosse una sorta di telepatia.  
Erano semplicemente troppo in sintonia: non dovevano neanche parlare, e già avevano fatto una combo in perfetto sincrono. Erano certe coppie che - casualmente - spesso non erano solo compagni di squadra, ma anche amanti, partner sessuali, o fidanzati. YellOwStaR e Rekkles dei Fnatic, Aphroomo e Stixxay dei Counter Logic Gaming, Biofrost e Doublelift dei TSM. Tutte coppie spezzate, prima o poi, da rotture di vario tipo.  
Aphromoo aveva cambiato team, ma era rimasto legato sentimentalmente al mezzo italiano. Doublelift si era allontanato da Biofrost, ma ogni tanto si rivedevano e non sembravano in cattivi rapporti. Poi c'erano Mithy e Zven, e i due sembravano non voler assolutamente rompere il loro sodalizio, né in partita che in amore. Certo, era stato un inizio difficile. Jesper aveva iniziato a giocare con lo spagnolo ancora in soloQ, e Alfonso lo aveva proposto a Enrique agli albori della loro squadra, degli Origen. Mithy voleva lui, perché lo reputava un talentuoso adc. E Peke lo aveva accontentato, chiamando il giovane Jesper nella sua squadra. Finalmente conosciuti dal vivo, i due avevano convissuto per un lungo periodo, finché le cose non si erano evolute nella giusta direzione, da parte di entrambi. Nessuno della squadra sapeva della loro frequentazione, poiché Zven di notte si infilava nella camera di Alfonso, per dormire con lui. La loro relazione, nata nel silenzio, non volevano che fosse conosciuta.  
Enrique lo scoprì solo anni dopo, quando i due si erano spostati ai G2. Il duo bot continuò anche dopo a vivere la relazione in privato, discretamente. Jesper non voleva che altri ficcassero il naso nelle sue cose, e ciò includeva anche ciò che provava per Alfonso. Nata come amicizia, continuata come sesso, alla fine i due passavano sempre il tempo assieme, divenendo una coppia senza rendersene conto. Ora, per i due, provare ad essere con qualcun altro era semplicemente impossibile. Come potevano trovare qualcuno con cui essere così in sintonia?


	12. Perfezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I G2 passano ai quarti di finale.

Non erano stati la perfezione, i G2. Non avevano giocato tutto il giorno divinamente, anzi. Perkz aveva fatto i miracoli con Akali, Wunder aveva fatto il suo in un'altra partita. Jankos, invece, pregava prima di ogni game per non throwarla. Non poteva far perdere i suoi compagni, non poteva!  
Ma alla fine, dopo una dolorosa giornata, dopo una serie di tutto rispetto, i G2 ne erano emersi vittoriosi. Non perfetti, non pulitissimi, ma vittoriosi. E quello era l'importante. Riuscire a passare, ad arrivare agli ambiti quarti di finale. Erano riusciti dove i loro compagni, i Vitality, erano caduti. E li avrebbero vendicati, massacrando chiunque sulla loro strada.


	13. Illusione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu esce dai mondiali con i 100 Thieves.

Ryu pensava di potercela fare. Di riuscire a fare qualcosa, di vincere qualche partita e riuscire a passare quel girone complesso.

Ma, così come quando la sua Leblanc era in pericolo, era tutta un'illusione. Illusione che era svanita, con la risata maliziosa della maga della Rosa Nera, in mezzo alla Landa degli Evocatori. Gli Fnatic e gli Invictus Gaming li avevano distrutti, non avevano lasciato loro scampo.

Cosa potevano fare? Sfogarsi sui G-Rex, cercare la vittoria almeno contro quel povero team Wild Card che effettivamente non poteva fare proprio nulla.

Pr0lly aveva dovuto arrendersi e inchinarsi ancora una volta ai suoi vecchi avversari, gli Fnatic. Ryu aveva dovuto ingoiare e perdere contro quel rookie che la squadra arancione-nera aveva preso. Così come in Europa, neanche questa volta ce l'avevano fatta. Era stata ancora un'illusione.

 


	14. Tutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rekkles farebbe di tutto per vincere, e oggi ha fatto jackpot.

Gli Fnatic avevano vinto tutto.

Avevano vinto quel girone in maniera esplosiva. Avevano vinto contro gli Invictus Gaming ben due volte nella stessa giornata. E avrebbero potuto pure incontrarli nella finale, e rischiare addirittura di poter vincere. Martin assaporava già il podio, mentre la pagina social di Lol Esports condivideva i meme su Broxah e il suo Lee Sin. Avevano fatto jackpot, e portato a casa tutto.

Davanti a loro, una strada abbastanza spianata, e delle soddisfazioni prima impensabili.

Gli EDG, gli Afreeca Freecs o i Cloud9. Gli ultimi non li preoccupavano, per quanto sapevano di dover stare attenti. La squadra americana aveva buttato fuori i Vitality, il team loro compagno. Avevano davanti due, tre sfide importanti, una più difficile dell'altra. Ma Rekkles da quanto tempo aspettava quel momento? Da quanto lo sognava? Adesso era finalmente ai quarti di finale. E avrebbe fatto di tutto, di tutto, per arrivare su quel palco, e poter solo osare di guardare quel trofeo... che indicava tutta la fatica, tutta la determinazione e la rabbia che finalmente trovava posto in un titolo. Quello di campioni del mondo.

 


	15. Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo studio ti porta avanti.

Dalla fine dei gruppi tutti i team si erano concentrati sui loro prossimi avversari. I quarti di finale erano da superare assolutamente, per ogni singola squadra. E potevano riuscire a passare solo attraverso un solo potente strumento: lo studio.  
Studiare l'avversario era la base, la cosa che faceva la differenza. Tutti gli europei erano riusciti a superare le squadre orientali solo in quel modo, studiando il loro modus operandi, il loro modo di pensare il meta e il macro. Jiizuké aveva spiazzato tutti con il suo Ekko, e i Gen.G si erano rivelati incapaci di gestirlo. Tra pick fuori meta e giocate particolari, gestione del macro differente e backdoor inaspettati, alcuni team occidentali erano riusciti a superare il primo scoglio importante. G2, Cloud9 e Fnatic erano giunti ai quarti di finale, finalmente. Tre team che attraverso lo studio degli avversari avevano trovato modo di brillare più del sole.


	16. Razionale

Marcin doveva rimanere in sé. Doveva essere razionale, pronto al massimo per battere quella squadra che nessuno dava per perdente. Battere gli RNG in una Best Of 3, e uscirne vincitori. Loro. Con ancora quella maledizione che pendeva forse sulle loro teste. Aveva dato il massimo, Jankos, in quei giorni. Si era preparato, si era sfogato con Aleš, e alla fine aveva deciso che doveva provarci, cercando di azzerare il nervoso, far calmare l'inquietudine. Certo, non era facile. Davanti a lui, i G2 lo aspettavano, senza pensare ad un possibile tradimento del jungler. E gli RNG invece volevano uno scontro vero, sincero, con quella squadra europea così forte. Marcin aveva paura di tradire le aspettative di entrambi, di fallire. Ma non poteva, e non doveva pensarci. Doveva calmare la propria mente, e salire sul palco pronto a fare ciò che sapeva fare meglio. Distruggere gli avversari. Prendere il First Blood. Mandarli in panico. E per farlo, doveva essere lucido.

 


	17. Spirale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke non partecipa ai quarti di finale, ma è tranquillo.

Ad alcuni giocatori non piaceva avere dei sub. Si sentivano meno importanti, e capitava che cadessero in una spirale di pensieri che portava solo al peggio. Kikis se n'era andato, lamentandosi di come si sentisse "non più il solo, meno importante" nel momento in cui gli avevano affiancato un sub. Duke, invece, era tranquillo. Quando gli avevano presentato TheShy come altro top laner aveva alzato le spalle, continuato a ruminare e aveva ripreso a giocare in SoloQ. Non aveva bisogno di essere il solo, Duke. Poi, in Oriente la cosa era molto più normale. Non c'era questo gran bisogno di apparire, di mostrarsi i migliori. Era un gioco di squadra, e non c'erano troppi io. C'era bisogno di tanto noi.

Duke era tranquillo, inoltre. Era sereno, da molto tempo. Aveva vinto un mondiale con gli SKT, e si sentiva sicuro di se stesso, a differenza del suo vecchio compagno Easyhoon. Duke si sentiva completamente riconosciuto, a differenza dell'altro, ancora all'ombra di Faker, e incapace di brillare nei Vici Gaming. Ancora intrappolato in quella spirale di odio, rabbia e veleno.


	18. Irrazionale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era razionale pensare a dei quarti di finale così?

Era completamente irrazionale pensare a dei quarti di finale così. Così irrazionale che solo sessantaquattro persone al mondo avevano indovinato i giusti group stage, e solo due avevano azzeccato queste vittorie nei quarti di finale. Il crollo della Corea, il crollo (quasi totale) della Cina. Tre team europei alle semifinali, alzando ulteriormente la possibilità di una finale tutta occidentale. Come si poteva pensare alla vittoria dei G2? Come credere in quella dei Cloud9? E vedere gli EDG crollare sotto i Fnatic? Era follia. Nessuna mente ragionevole, razionale, avrebbe potuto credere in qualcosa di simile. Eppure era successo. L'Occidente non era mai arrivato così lontano.


End file.
